


Power and Pleasure

by SnarkyGranger1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Obsession, Oral Fixation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Power can lead to obsession. Pansy doesn't mind being obsessed, but Ron may feel a bit differently. Pansy/Ron. Year 5  Dubcon, underage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Death_by_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Death_by_Quill) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Round One Only  
> Theme: Obsession

**I don’t own the idea. Just the plot. Enjoy.**

Pansy was stalking the corridors alone late one night during the Easter holidays. She was relishing the position on the Inquisitor Squad, and docking points and handing out detentions. She was near the kitchens when she heard a noise. She whipped out her wand and waited for the poor fool who was coming out of there. She hid behind an armor near the door to let her victim go by before she pounced. To her delight, it was Ronald Weasley from the Gryffindor House, and one of her enemy’s best friend.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor!!”

“Bloody Hell!! Pugface, where the hell did you come from?” Ron spun around and swore as he dropped his stash for the night and realizing what he said.

“PUGFACE!?” Pansy jammed her wand under his chin in her ire at his name calling. “Another twenty points!”

“You don’t have any more points to take away, Parkinson! You and your stupid squad snatched them all!”

“Damn it!” Pansy swore under her breath when she realized that he was right. “Then DETENTION with the Headmistress!”

“WHAT?! NO!” Ron was shocked at the switch of punishments. “Please, not with her. I will do anything not to be with her!” He was subconsciously rubbing his hand as he said it.

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything.”

Pansy tapped her wand on her chin to think about how to best humiliate him. Her smile grew as an evil idea came to her head. “Follow me.” Pansy spun around and marched towards an empty classroom. She pointed him into the room and locked and silenced the door.

As Ron was following her, his mind was running; he didn’t like the evil smirk on her face. ‘oh shite, what did I just get myself into? Where is she going? An empty classroom?” Ron walked into the room and gulped when he heard her ward the room. “Oh Bloody hell, I am not going to like this.”

“What was that you muttered?”

“Nothing, Parkinson!” Ron’s head snapped to attention; he didn’t realize that he said that last line aloud.

"Pansy looked him up and down while she decided how to best get what she wanted. She wanted him to feed into her obsession; her never-ending search for an orgasm.

“I want YOU…” Pansy pointed to Ron, “to get me off orally.”

“WHAT?!” Ron sputtered.

“You heard me or would rather…”

“No.” Ron sighed in defeat. He didn’t want to hurt his hand anymore with those blood quills. “Where do you want to do this?” Ron looked nervously at Pansy.

Pansy walked over to the empty teacher’s desk and hopped up onto the edge of the desk. She wiggled her finger for him to come here. Ron warily walked over toward her. She pulled him in between her wide open legs. “KNEEL!” Ron slowly knelt down and tentatively rubbed his hands up her legs towards the skirt. His head jerked up in surprise when he realized that she wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt. “That’s right, Weaslebee, I am commando under there. I like to be ready at a moment’s notice.”

Ron took a slow, deep breath as he flipped her skirt up past the hips. Her skin was pale, white creamy smoothly shaven. Her clit was sticking out of a small patch of trim black hair.

“What are you waiting for? Get on with it, or I will make you do it all night?”

Ron dipped his head and licked along her folds. Pansy moaned at the feel of his tongue. Ron did it again with a little more pressure because it seemed to please her.

Pansy grabbed the top of his head with one hand and the corner of the desk with the other. “Keep going, Weaslebee. Don’t forget my nub.”

After Ron came up her labia a third time, he lightly nipped the swollen clit. Her nails dug a little deeper into his head, as she was enjoying his ministrations.  She moaned and groaned even louder with each stroke and nip of his mouth.

“Now, push that tongue into me! Finish it!”

Ron had to take one of her legs and throw it over his strong shoulder to get a better angle. He pointed his tongue and plunged it into her vagina. Her leg muscles started to tighten around his face. He kept thrusting his tongue in and out and tried to ignore that she tasted like bittersweet chocolate. He could tell that she was close and brought his thumb up to flick the clit once more as he curled his tongue into her.

Pansy’s legs nearly suffocated Ron as she rode out her orgasm. Ron finished eating all the juices that gushed out of her. When he felt her legs loosen their pressure from his head, he sat back onto his heels. He looked up and saw a very happy young woman barely holding herself up on the desk.

Pansy took a few minutes to catch her breath and looked down at Ron with a smug look. “Very good, Weaslebee. Did the Mudblood teach you how do to do that?”

Ron jumped up to his feet in disgust of her usage of Mudblood. “Don’t call her that!”

Pansy was amused to see that he had a tightness in his trousers. “I see you enjoyed that little exercise…” She pointed and laughed at him.

“I wouldn’t touch you!” Ron wiped his mouth in disgust.

Pansy’s smirk disappeared as she bellowed. “FINITE! GET OUT OF HERE! DON’T LET ME CATCH YOU AGAIN!” Ron stormed off out of the room before she changed her mind. ‘Damn, he’s better than Draco, which surprised me. I will have to look for him more often.’ Pansy jumped off the desk and smoothed down her skirt before she walked back to her room, satisfied for the night.

She actively tried to find Ron alone for the rest of the Easter holiday, but he was always with someone from his house. She started to get snarly and edgy. She even turned Blaise down to get her off, which surprised him.

Ron was exiting the library on the last night of the Easter holidays, feeling a bit tired from getting his holiday work done. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and forgot to take Harry or Neville with him.

“WEASLEY!”

“Bloody Hell, Parkinson! Where did you come from?” Ron clutched his chest, trying to get his heart rate back to normal as he cursed himself for being alone.

“I just came from the Headmistress’s office. Would you like to go there?” Ron shook his head. “Fine! Then we do it again!”

“AGAIN!”

“Yes, again or…”

“Fine! Where?”

Pansy looked around the corridor and noticed a secret nook near one of the suits of armors. She pointed to it. “In here, we will have to improvise.”

Ron followed her into the small space and knelt down. He looked up when he realized that his feet were sticking out. “Parkinson, I will have to lift you onto my shoulder against the wall so my feet don’t show.”

Pansy looked past him and realized that he was right. “Put one leg up now to help support you as I get on you.”

Ron propped up his right knee as she slowly climbed onto his shoulders. He cupped her butt for support as he slowly got up off the floor. He pushed her up against the wall as she threw up a silencing spell. He pulled his head back far enough to pick up the skirt and ducked his head under it and started licking her. 

Pansy’s head fell back against the wall as she felt the pleasure of his tongue and fingers working their magic. The next thing she knew, she was screaming as she shook under his handiwork.  

Ron held onto her lower body so she wouldn’t fall off his shoulders.  He slowly slid her legs down his body until her feet touched the floor. 

When Pansy finally regained her senses, she saw Ron wiping his mouth and trying to adjust his trousers. She purposely rubbed her hand along his crotch, which elicited a soft moan from Ron. She smirked at him before she slipped out of the small area.

Ron rested his forehead against the cold stone wall. ‘Damn that woman for tasting so good and making me so hard that I just want to ram it in her.’ Ron had his hand in his trousers, stroking himself off, as he had these dangerous thoughts. ‘I need to be more careful. I might have to ask Harry for the map to avoid her.’ Ron cleaned his hand and pants before he went back to his room.

A few weeks went by, and Pansy was getting annoyed with the cat and mouse game; she had to play with Ron. He would quickly disappear before she could corner him. Her obsession with him got so bad that Draco tried to talk to her about it, but she blew him off.

The OWL exams had just started for her, and she had gotten hungry from studying. She was walking towards to the staircase when she saw her obsession coming up the stairs. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favourite sex toy.”

Ron froze at the sound of his sexual stalker. ‘Damn, I forgot to check the map.’ “Yes, Parkinson?”

“Let’s go into the Great Hall!”

“Seriously? Do you want to get caught?” Ron followed her into the hall as he griped about her ideal place for her to get off.

“That’s the thrill of it all!” Pansy’s smile turned into an evil grin.

Ron sighed as he put down his snacks on Ravenclaw’s table. “Fine, which table?”

“I think we should do it on the Head Table.” Pansy swished her hips as she strolled towards the other end of the room. She climbed up the platform and pulled out the Head chair and sat on the edge as she waited for Ron.

Ron shook his head in disbelief at her crazy idea. He carefully knelt down in front of her and lifted her skirt to get started.

“Now, Weaslebee?” Ron looked up. “You have to get me off TWICE before you can leave.”

“Why?”

“Because you…” Pansy jabbed his chest. “have been avoiding me.”

Ron sighed, “Fine.”

“AND for the second time, I want your fingers in me as well as your tongue.”

Ron slowly started swiping her folds with his tongue and brushing her nub with his thumb as he tried to figure out how he was going to do the second round. He darted the tongue in and out as fast as Harry’s Firebolt. Eventually, she screamed. He slowed down his tongue as she rode out her high. When he saw her legs go limp, he raised the left one and threw it over his shoulder for a better angle. He put his finger in his mouth to get it wet before sliding it into her wet mons. He added a second finger when he realized that he could fit more in. He pumped his fingers in tandem with his tongue. With his spare hand, he decided to keep brushing it along Pansy’s slit.

Pansy was thrashing in the chair. She couldn’t believe just how his touch was so satisfying. “Faster! Harder! Faster!” Pansy panted.

Ron decided to do all three at once. He tilted his head a fraction and curled his tongue before jabbing it in there along with the two fingers that curled at the last second with simultaneously flicking the clit.

The walls of her vagina tightened around his two fingers as she wailed and thrashed into the chair. She soaked Ron’s face and squirted all over the Head chair and its surrounding area.  She shook for a full minute before she was able to release his fingers. Ron lapped up as much of her juices.  He pulled out his two fingers and licked them clean.

“Enjoy that, did you?”

“Parkinson, you taste delightful.” Ron smacked his hand over his mouth. “I-, I-…”

“Get up!”

Both heads snapped towards the door.

“DRACO!”

“MALFOY!”

“Weaslebee, get off the floor, you are a disgrace of a Pureblood!” Draco gave Ron a look of disgust as he walked towards the Head table.

“Pansy, Pansy, Pansy. Seriously, you’d rather have this blood traitor?” Draco threw a thumb toward Ron. 

“YES! He’s better than you!” Pansy smacked her hand over her mouth.

“YES!!” Ron jumped up, happy to have been better than someone else.

“SHUT IT AND GET OUT!!” Pansy screeched as she pointed to the door. “And don’t forget your food and your little problem!!”

Ron growled at her for reminding him that he had a hard-on that she wasn’t going to take care of AGAIN. He grabbed his food and stormed out the door.

“Really Pansy.”

“Yes, really, Draco.” Pansy rose from the chair and straightened out her skirt.

Draco flicked his wand to clean up the mess off the chair and floor. “Damn, woman, that must have been something for you to make that much of a mess.”

“Oh, it is, Draco.” Pansy started to walk between the tables towards to the main door. “I must have forgotten to silence the door.”

“Yes, you did. I was just coming out of the common room when I heard your scream.” Draco looked at her in surprise. “I have never heard you that loud before,” Pansy smirked. “It needs to stop.”

WHAT?”

“What would your father say if he knew you were screwing with a blood traitor?”

“I am NOT screwing him. He’s giving me pleasure or else he gets detention with the Headmistress. For some reason, he didn’t want that. He begged for anything else.”

“Did he really? Hmm…” Draco pondered for a second. “I wonder what she is doing that is so terrible or wrong. Actually, I don’t want to know, but these escapades need to stop.”

“I will try not to corner him again.” Pansy crossed her fingers under her robes as she said this to her friend.

“Good! Let’s go back to our rooms for some sleep.”

“Alright, Draco. Thank you for finding us before someone else did.”

“No problem, Pans.”

The rest of the week was filled with exams, and Pansy worrying that her sexual release was badly hurt during the Battle at the Ministry of Magic. She snuck up to the infirmary to check out his condition. She was shocked to see the condition of his body as a result. She overheard Professor Snape tell the Matron that he should be alright if he follows the directions to clear it up.

‘Whew! I will wait until the train to try to trap him before we go away for the summer.’

A week later, they are all back on the train heading to London. Pansy got up to use the bathroom when she noticed that her obsession was ahead of her going to use the men’s room. She followed in behind him, locked and silenced the door.

“Parkinson! What-“

Pansy smacked her hand on his mouth and pushed him down. Ron just rammed three fingers into her pussy, not even bothering to move her skirt. He pushed his fingers in hard and rough.

“Oh, Weasel! Oh so rough!”

Ron whipped out his hard penis and started to jerk off with the other hand.

Pansy felt a thrill go through her as she watched him work double. “Spank it, boy! Work it! Get us both off at the same time!”

Ron wanked even harder and shoved a fourth finger into her roughly.

“Stretch me!”

“Fine!” Ron curled his hand into a fist and pumped it into her cunt. Her head fell back onto the door.

“Harder!”

Ron got up quickly and ended up lifting her off the ground as he continued to fist hard into her vagina. He made sure that he rubbed his knuckles against the clit as his fist pumped in and out. He could feel her inner muscles starting to tighten as she was getting closer to her release. He gave himself a couple more jerks before he could hear her breath hitch. He dropped her to the floor like a sack of potatoes before he grunted and squirted all over her face and chest.

Pansy sputtered in disbelief.

“How do you like it now that the roles got reversed, Bitch?” Ron zipped up his trousers, and kicked her to the side as he pulled out his wand to release the spell and walked out.

Pansy quickly kicked the door shut and made sure it was locked. She scooped some of his semen from her chest with her fingers and licked them clean. She was slightly surprised at how pleasant the taste was. ‘Hmm… he tastes like Honeyduke’s Best. I will not stop pursuing him next year.’ Pansy picked herself up off the floor, flicked the wand to clean herself, and quickly used the loo and fingered herself to get some relief. She couldn’t wait to get home to use her dildo.  She looked in the mirror as she washed her hands and flicked the wand one last time to fix her face and hair. “Weaslebee, next year, you are MINE!”

Pansy dipped her head in satisfaction and walked back to her railcar and discussed summer plans with her friends.

  


End file.
